


In the moonlight

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Break Up, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Slow Build, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Castiel is a sub just out of a bad relationship. Dean is an Dom looking for someone new. When the two hook up one night Dean is instantly smitten with him, thinking that maybe this is the one for him. Castiel isn’t sure what it is.





	In the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> [diminuel](https://diminuel.tumblr.com) was my partner for the 2018 Deancas Mini Bang and I couldn't believe the amazing artwork. I really enjoyed working on this and working with them on this
> 
> Also, this fic passed through so many hands that once I remember them all, I will add them for right now. Deancebra and Kay, I can recall looking this over and helping as much as they can! Thank you so much!

Dean: 

 

Dean takes a soft sip of the whiskey that sits in front of him. The drink had been ordered by a pretty redhead from across the room. She's still staring at him, eyes glued to Dean and she's biting a nail, trying to be seductive. 

 

Dean's not falling for it. 

 

She's not his type. Not tonight anyway. 

 

He finishes the drink.  He doesn't know what he's looking for to be honest. He left the club around seven, a little earlier than he usually does,  _ Saints _ had been a bust. 

 

His usual sub wasn't there and he wasn't into any of the others there. They were pretty, of course, but too demanding and tonight he just wanted someone that wouldn't require too much effort. 

 

So he left, paying his due and wandering onto the cold streets, and almost forty minutes later he found himself in a bar near his condo. 

 

This place was a bit more lively.  _ Mulroney  _ was nothing compared to  _ Saints _ . It didn't have the subs that he was looking for. 

  
  


Mostly Doms were just enjoying a night out but he met some nice company. 

 

Bela Talbot and Benny Lafitte had been two of the people he met when he entered, got into a small argument with some puffed up bar keep and they helped him out. 

 

Benny bought drinks and they got a table in the V.I.P section, away from prying eyes. Fifteen minutes in Benny found a cute brunette and hadn't been seen since and Bela was on the dance floor surrounded by half the people in the bar. 

 

The woman stands, long black dress fitting her body. 

 

She begins to make her way towards Dean and he guesses she didn't get the memo. 

 

“Enjoy the drink?” she takes a seat, moving Bela’s stuff to the side. 

 

Dean blinks. She's pretty, he already established that much from across the room but up close is another thing. 

 

He grins. “I did. Thank you so much for it.” He tips the glass in her direction. She lets out a small grin.  

 

“You're a Dom, aren't you?” 

 

“I am.” 

 

Her lips widen into a smile. 

 

“And by the looks of it, a strong one. I've wanting one like you all night.” She gestures around the bar. 

 

“These guys don't know what they're doing. Or how to treat a lady. I'm Shelia, by the way.” 

 

She holds out a well manicured hand for him to shake. 

 

He takes it. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

She doesn't let go. “Well, Dean. How about we get out of here? My place is just a few blocks over. I'm sure that we can enjoy the night.” 

 

Dean drops his hand. She looks a little disappointed at the sudden loss of contact but regains her composure. 

 

“I'm sorry Sheila. Really I am but I'm not looking for anything tonight. I just want to drink and have fun.” 

 

Her smile turns into a scowl.

 

“Fine!” she stands. “You're probably a sorry excuse for a lay anyway.” 

 

She stalks off and Dean can't do anything but laugh to himself. 

 

That's why he's particular about who he beds. 

 

“What was that about?” Bela comes back to the table. 

His shirt is ruffled and the button of his pants are undone. 

 

“She wanted to take me home but I said no.” 

 

Benny laughs. “I think you're the first Dom that turned down a willing Sub.” 

 

Dean shrugs. “Not my type.” 

 

“You've been saying that all night. Then who Is your type Dean?” 

 

Dean stands abruptly, needing to get away and not answer the question that Benny directed towards him. “I need another drink. And I think your fling is looking for you.” 

 

                                    -

 

Castiel: 

 

When Castiel woke up that morning he wasn't expecting for his entire day to be ruined. He went to sleep in utter Bliss and woke up the same way.  five minutes; that's all it took for his life to be ruined. 

 

He wakes up first, arm slipping over to the side of the bed to reach for Baltazar, only to feel the coolness. 

 

And a note. 

 

The bastard left him. 

 

There was a bit of a tantrum, Cas was pretty sure that he broke some of the things that Balthazar had left behind and really, he didn't feel all that bad. If he left him then he should have took all of his things with him. 

 

So yeah, his day wasn't exactly going the way that he wanted but he hoped by that night that things would pick up, that he would find a Dom that would just do all the work and let him be. He needed some time off and tonight was going to be that night. He pulls out his phone and dials the one person that he knows will always be by his side. 

 

“Let's go to the club.” 

 

                                                    -

 

The drink stings as it goes down his throat and he doesn't mind it, orders another one and continues to down them. Jo orders a pitcher of beer and drinks it, he isn't the only one trying to forget about his awful day. 

 

Her day was worse than Castiel's. 

 

Not only did her car get towed but she lost her house, her job and her sub had decided that she wanted someone else. 

 

So yeah, the two of them needed to let off some steam and calm their nerves. 

 

Jo puts her feet up on the table and stares at Castiel over her mug of beer. 

 

“Why couldn't you be my sub? Balthazar didn't deserve you.” 

 

She's drunk already. Castiel is barely tipsy as he takes another swig of Vodka. 

 

“Ruby didn't deserve you. You let her get away with so much. And then she was cheating on you.” 

 

Tears swell in Jo's eyes and suddenly Castiel feels awful for bringing it up. 

 

“Jo. I don't---- I didn't mean to….” 

 

“No. No it's fine. It's just how could I not see it? She was way too happy when I wasn't around. And then with Meg of all people! Meg. My sworn enemy. How blind could I have been?” 

 

Castiel places his glass on the table and puts a hand on Jo's hand. “You're going to be okay. You're gonna find someone else that will respect and love you. You're going to find the best sub you can.” 

 

Jo hiccups and stands, knocking the chair back. 

 

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we're gonna get out of here and find some action.” 

 

Castiel smiles while she walks away, bumping into a few patrons. 

 

Castiel looks back at his drink. 

 

“Maybe,” he whispers to himself. 

 

                                             -

 

Dean: 

 

Bela and Benny left. He had taken their number down and promised that they'd catch breakfast sometime. 

 

He finishes up and drops the cash on the table. 

 

Sleep or a little fun, might be in his best interest right now until his regular sub gets in touch with him. 

 

Until then it might be him and his hand tonight. 

 

Dean stands up and heads towards the door. 

 

His eyes catch something. Or better yet, someone. 

 

Maybe his night doesn't have to end so early. 

 

                                               -

 

Castiel: 

  
  


Castiel slides up to the bar, orders a drink and tries to forget his day. Jo was already well on her way but him, it was a lot harder to forget Balthazar than he thought. 

 

“Why the sad face sweetness?” 

 

Castiel looks to his side. He was about ready to tell the man that he wasn't that interested until he actually saw him. Beautiful green eyes met his, a smirk like no other was given to him. 

 

Castiel brings his glass to his lips. The Martini is strong, just what he needs. It might give him the courage that he needs right now. 

 

“You're a Dom right?” 

 

The man smiles. “My name is Dean. Sub?” 

 

Bedhead doesn't bother answering his question    “My name is Castiel, you can call me Cas. When was the last time you had sex with someone?”

 

Dean grins. “Right to the point eh? Last week. You know Dom's have to be in control. I can't go long without it.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I know how Dom biology works. I was just curious about who I was going to fuck, but you know what? It doesn't matter. I have a place nearby. Want to get out of here?”

  
  


                    --

  
  
  


Cas, Dean prefers to call him that, it's better and short and sweet to the point. He looks up at Dean, their eyes meet and Dean holds the gaze, placing a hand in Cas's hair. Cas keeps a motion, going back and forth, taking in as much of Dean as he can. 

 

“Amazing,” Dean huffs. “Simply amazing.” 

 

Dean hoists Cas up by the arms a pushing him towards the bed. He pulls the remainder of Cas's clothes off. 

 

“You wanna do this?” Dean asks. He bends down and nips at his collarbone. “I know most subs don't want a Dom that they've just met.” 

 

Cas nods. “More than anything. I usually don't do things like this but you know, it's been one of those nights and I need a distraction. You going to be that for me or are you going to spend the whole night talking my ear off?” 

 

Dean leans down, presses a bite to Castiel's neck. The bite glows for a second, alerting Dean that just for the night, Castiel Novak is his. 

 

Dean pushes against Cas's entrance. The sub grips his arms and holds him tight against his body. 

 

The condom doesn't feel right to Dean. He never needed to wear one with his usual Sub but Cas didn't want to take that chance, he didn't know Dean and didn't know where his dick had been. Said he wasn't going to risk any communicable diseases. 

 

“Are you sure you've been in relationships before?” Dean grunts out. “You're so tight. Fuck, are you virgin?” 

 

Cas bucks his hips against Dean, causing the Dom to let out a low moan. 

 

“You can't do something like that. Not without warning a guy first.” 

 

Cas only laughs. “A Dom like yourself needs a warning? How cute.” 

 

Dean pulls out Cas, earning a whimper from the man beneath. 

 

“Be bratty and you won't get anything tonight.” 

 

Cas apologizes, anything to get Dean back inside of him. 

 

Dean lets out a strained moan as he re-enters Cas, tightness taking over and the pleasure consumes him. Every time he thrusts into Cas;  it’s always like he's doing it for the first time, almost a tingling and warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looks down at Cas; his mouth falls open with a loud gasping sound, Dean takes that chance and kisses him, tongues entwining. 

 

“So fucking good,” Dean grunts. “I could stay in you all night.”

 

Cas doesn't say anything, just let's his hand drop to his neglected cock. He pumps slowly, blue eyes watching Dean's green. 

 

Dean had never seen anything so blue before, nothing so perfect. 

 

Max was--- he liked him enough, or at least he thought did. Maybe the thought of him.  It was more of a, he put up with him. Max was different than most subs that Dean had met that night and that's what caught his attention. 

 

Their first night together had been mind blowing and after that the sex hadn't been the same for Dean.

 

This was something completely different for Dean. 

“That's a good boy, stroke faster. Come for me.” 

 

_ Come for me _

 

Max's words. They had always been Max's and Dean told himself he would never repeat them. He hated being told when to come yet right now, in this moment he was telling Cas what to do. Telling him to come. 

 

Cas nods, his strokes meeting Dean's thrusts. 

 

He shouts out as he comes, most of it hitting his stomach and Dean's. 

 

Dean pulls out, rips the condom off and strokes himself, watching Cas watch him. He comes shortly after. 

 

“That was amazing.” Dean collapses next to him. He's got a grin the size of the moon on his face. 

 

Cas sits up and rolls out of bed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Look thanks for that but I've got to go.”

 

Cas begins pulling on his clothes. 

 

“You don't want to go a few more rounds?” 

 

Cas shakes his head. “Not really. I mean we've already gone three. How many more you wanna do? Plus,  I've got work in the morning. Maybe you should call your sub.” 

 

Cas points to the picture on the table. It's of Dean and the man he assumes is his sub. The man is smiling, arms wrapped around Dean's waist and they're kissing. 

 

He had that once. 

 

“Seems the two of you are more together than you get on and cheating---”

 

“It's not cheating. That photo means nothing. He thinks we're in a relationship like that. He has dreams of me proposing to him. I don't see that happening anytime soon. At least not with him.” 

 

Cas snorts. “I hope you don't mean me. I just met you dude. I'm not for that.” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck, no. I'm not the marrying type alright? He dreams of all that stuff, marriage and kids and the whole white picket fence. I'm not here for that. I just want a sub that's willing to do whatever I ask, no questions, no dreams of a future with me…   Just stay the night okay?” 

 

Cas picks up his coat from the floor. He shrugs it on, his back towards Dean. 

 

“Can't. This wasn't anything serious. I needed a night of relaxation, if forgetting my troubles and you were a Dom willing to give me what I wanted. You got what you needed out of this too.” 

 

Dean slips out of bed. He doesn't bother to put on clothes and he notices Cas staring at him, those blue eyes focused only on his body. 

 

Not that he minds it, Dean's staring as well. 

 

Dean can't help but stare at him. Even after sex, the man still looks gorgeous.

 

“I get that I do and man, I've never met a sub like you. You don't argue with me. You do as you're told to the point I don't have to raise my voice to get you to comply. Max…. He's a handful. I can't handle that much longer.” 

 

Dean reaches out to touch Cas, Dean flinches when the man steps back. 

 

“Subs aren't supposed to be  _ easy _ . The only reason I didn't give you a hard time was because I wasn't all here. You got my mind off my ex boyfriend. That's all. I don't want anything else from you Dennis.” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair, a spark of hurt filling his chest at the mispronounced name. 

 

“My name is Dean. Cas …” 

 

“I'll hit you up I'm in need of a little stress release.” 

 

Dean watches him. Cas places a hand to the mark on his neck. It's glow is fading quickly. That sends a feeling through Dean. 

 

He wants it to stay. 

 

Dean's eyes are pleasing and yeah, maybe he sounds desperate and it's unbecoming for someone like him he doesn't care. 

 

“Cas… Please. Just stay.” 

 

Cas walks out, not sparing Dean another glance. 

 

                                               -

 

“You look like shit.” Max is sprawled across Dean's chest. His head rests in the crook of his neck and his hands are on either side of him. “And you fuck like you don't care about anything anymore. What's going on?” 

 

A week had gone by since he's seen Cas; a week since he's fucked anyone, Max included and that was affecting him more than anything. He began feeling lost, his mind fuzzy and he wasn't sure what he was doing half the time. That was one of the effects of not being with a sub, even if it's just to be in their presence. A Dom loses integrity. He didn't want anyone after Cas, the perfect Sub for someone like him. 

 

He had given up almost and all the attempts to find Cas had fallen flat. 

 

“I'm just tired. That's all.” 

 

“You haven't called me in almost a week. I thought maybe I did something wrong.” 

 

Dean pushes him off of him and sits up. 

 

“No. Nah it's nothing like that I just needed some time to myself. Collect my thoughts, Plus I looked for you last week at Saints and you weren't there. That's not on me sweetheart.” 

 

Dean feels arms around his shoulder and a kiss to his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry about that. Alicia needed me… anyway,  thoughts about what?” Max is hinting. Dean knows that much. He's not going to give in though. He's not ready to have that conversation. 

 

“Work. Cain's coming down on us to get these reports out by Saturday. I've been a bit distracted and I really don't want to pull an extra forty-eight hours at the office.” 

 

Max begins rubbing at his shoulders. Dean drops his head back against the sub’s chest. “Aren't you the boss though? You can take as much time as you need off. Which would be a good thing seeing as my birthday is next week. I was thinking maybe we can head down to Miami? Enjoy the sun and get away from all this dreary weather.” 

 

Max presses a kiss to Dean's lips. 

 

That was the first step. Dean knew it. He hadn't really taken Max out anywhere. Most of the people in his life didn't even know the guy existed. He might have mentioned in passing to Benny and Bela about him but he didn't drop a name. Max wasn't someone he could envision a life with. Max wasn't family material. 

 

Dean pushes away from him, Max sits back against the pillows. 

 

“Can't. I need to get this stuff done. But hey, you can go. I'm sure that Alicia and Sam would love to visit Miami.” 

 

Max huffs. Dean can't see his face, he just knows that the sub is upset with him. 

 

“Fine. I mean I thought we could spend my twenty-sixth birthday together but I guess not. I'm not that important to you.” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. He hates when Max gets like this. 

 

“Fine.  _ Fine. _ I'll see what I can do about getting this work done quicker. I can't guarantee that I can make it to Miami but we can spend the day before your birthday together. How does that sound?” 

 

Max kisses his neck. “It's not exactly what I wanted but I'll take it. I'm sure that we can make the most of that day. Just you and me, alone.” 

 

Max moves off the bed. He gives Dean one final look before disappearing into the bathroom. Once he hears the door click Dean falls against his bed. 

 

How did he get into this? One moment he's perfectly happy with the life that he had and the next he's wishing that he had gotten Cas’ number. 

 

Dean runs a hand over his face, the soft stubble pricks at his fingers. He needs to shave. Max loves it when all his facial hair is grown out, he doesn't so much. 

 

He makes a note to stop by the grocery store and pick up some razors. 

  
  


Dean makes his way into his kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs fill the room. 

 

His brother is standing at the stove. Coffee is brewing near him. Dean takes a seat. 

 

“Where have you been?” Dean asks. 

 

Sam turns towards him; the skillet is in hand as Dean pulls a plate towards him.

 

Sam puts the food on it. 

 

“Spent the week in California. Needed some time to myself.” 

 

Dean digs in. “You could have told me you know. I was worried. And that text about you being okay? Sammy you know that shit don't fly with us. You know better than that…” 

 

Sam turns red in the face, slamming the skillet down  on the table. “I can handle myself.” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “I know that. I worry. You know that.” 

 

“You don't need to. I'm fine Dean. I was fine.” 

 

“Obviously. You're here now. And in one piece. Anyway, did you find what you're looking for in California?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Not one bit.” 

  
  
  


                                               -

 

It's not like him, Castiel doesn't normally go out and pick up random men and women in bars. It just wasn't something that he did and he doesn't know why he's doing it now. Well, he does but it's not like he can stop it. He doesn't have a Dom anymore and his emotions, his body is reacting to that feeling. Without one in his life, without the sex or the feeling of having someone tell him how good he's done, how good he is, Castiel is spiraling. 

 

He meets a nice man, a little taller than himself. The man eyes him first from across the bar and he didn't have much work to do.

 

Bartholomew. 

 

Such a stupid name but Castiel doesn't care. 

 

He needs the release. 

 

They make their way back to Bartholomew's. The blond is smiling deeply at Castiel, holding him close as he leaves kisses down his neck. 

 

“Such a good pet.” 

 

                                               -

 

He could hear Bartholomew moaning a bit too loudly for his taste behind him, yet it wasn't his place to tell him to be quiet.  For a short moment Castiel could feel the head of the Dom's cock pressed against his entrance. He wasn't pushing in, barely anything. 

 

Bartholomew was teasing him and it was the last thing that he wanted right now. 

 

He wanted to be fucked so he could go home.    
  
“Please…” He whispered, “I need this. Don't tease sir.”    
Bartholomew let out a soft laugh. 

 

“I think we need to take some time pet, I've never had someone as beautiful as you before. I don't want to rush this. Fuck Cas.” 

 

The nickname. 

 

His friends and family had never called him 'Cas’ before. Only Dean and suddenly he was taken back to that night. Rough hands grabbing at his thighs and the tender kiss that had been placed on his lips. 

 

He shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially not  _ now _ . Not with Bartholomew hovering behind him, preparing him for a night of pleasure. 

 

He keeps his mouth shut, he knows that he can't speak out of turn. He wanted to tell him not to call him that, any nickname but that one. It wasn't right, however, for a sub to speak that way to a Dom so he looked forward, his mind straying from thoughts of Dean. 

 

Bartholomew pushed into a few more times until he was coming. The blonde leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips before slumping against him. 

 

“Mmm, I want to keep you. What do you say?” It's barely a whisper and before Castiel can respond he hears soft snoring coming from his side. 

 

He slips out of the bed. He doesn't want anything to do with with Bartholomew. The man is egotistical, self centered and something Castiel doesn't want to deal with on a daily basis. 

 

He finds his clothes. All of them sitting in a neat pile next to his shoes. He deletes his number from Bartholomew's phone (he doesn't know why he gave  it to him in the first place) and slips out of the apartment building. 

 

The street is noisy, even at three in the morning. He can see a few subs hanging around a street lamp, a Dom casually driving by every few seconds to try and pick them up. It's not uncommon for some subs to take that role, have that life. He even thought about it at one time. Before he met Balthazar. He didn't want a full time boyfriend, let alone a full time Dom and then he met the man in a bar and the rest was history. 

 

He hails a cab, gives the man his address and he sits in a comfortable silence on his way home. He pulls out his phone, turns it on and stares at his background. It's a picture of him and Balthazar at Castiel's mother's birthday. They looked so happy and in love. 

 

He was a fool to believe that. 

 

He scrolls through his contact list, Dean's name pops up. He itches to call him. Despite his feelings, Castiel did have a fantastic night with the Dom. He never felt so loved and wanted and that ached in his stomach. 

 

It was his Sub nature to feel those feelings, to feel the way he had done a good job with Dean, made him happy. 

 

He shakes the thoughts from his head and scrolls until he finds Jo's number. Castiel sends her a quick text letting her know that he wants to go back to the club tonight. 

 

He needs a distraction. 

 

                                                    -

 

“Winchester!” Dean turns to see Charlie and Lisa heading his way. He doesn't know what he did, but if the two of them were looking for him then something wasn't good. 

 

Dean finishes filling up his cup with water from the dispenser and heads towards his office. 

 

“What Charlie and Lisa? What can I do for the two of you?” 

 

“Is it true?” Lisa speaks first. Her brown eyes holding fear. 

 

“Is what true?” Dean takes a seat at his desk. 

 

Charlie rolls her eyes. “Don't play dumb with us. Kevin says that he saw you leave a club the other night with a sub that  _ wasn't  _ Max. Did you sleep with someone else?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

There's a sound of disdain coming from the two girls. 

“You cheated on Max!” they say in union. “How could you?” 

 

“Max and I aren't exclusive. He's not my boyfriend. He's my sub. That's all. I haven't even claimed him. And he knows about the other subs I sleep with.”  

 

Charlie walks towards Dean's side of the desk. She pulls his chair around until they're face to face. 

 

“He thinks that you're just waiting for the right time to give him his collar. He loves you Dean. He thinks that there's a forever with you. If you don't see it, then let him know where you stand. Don't let him get his hopes up.” 

 

They leave. Dean turns back around in his chair and stares at the wall. He knows exactly what Max wants. But Dean had also told Max what this arrangement was the first time that they hooked up. 

 

It was just a small little thing. No feelings involved at all. That was supposed to be the deal. Max, however had other plans. And as long as the sex was good, Dean didn't bother all that much. 

 

Now though was the time that Dean had to put his foot down. Max wanted something that Dean didn't want, at least not with him. 

 

He'll let him down easily. 

 

Dean's phone vibrates on his table. He has a text message from Benny. 

 

_ Bela and I are heading down to R.D wanna grab some friends and meet us? Bela says to bring that tall drink of water brother of yours.  _

 

Dean smiles. Bela had taken a liking to Sam after Dean introduced them and Sam had taken a liking to her too. 

 

He doesn't know how two subs would do in a relationship but if she made Sam happy then who was he to stand in the way? 

 

Dean sends a quick text to Benny. 

 

_ I'll grab Sam and meet you guys there tonight _

 

_ Awesome!  _

 

He wonders if he should bring Max with him. The sub had made it clear that he had no plans for the night and wanted to spend some time with Dean. 

 

He sends a text to Max. 

 

_ Meet me at Roadhouse at 8. We're all having a night out  _

 

It beeps a few moments later. 

 

_!!!! Can't wait xoxo _

 

                                                 -

 

Jo wraps an arm around Castiel's neck, pulling him down into a kiss while onlookers shout out words that Castiel ignores. 

 

“Let's live it up for these doms. What do you say?” 

 

Castiel nods. They're halfway into the club, the bouncer letting them without hesitation, probably thinking he'll get lucky with the two of them that night. 

 

“I'll forget what's her name and you forget Balthazar.” 

 

That much Castiel can do. 

 

                                                -

 

Drinks pour freely for Dean and his friends. He doesn't care what's going in his body as long as it helps him forget what's going on. Max is hanging off of him, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's waist. He's engaged in a conversation with Bela while Dean is looking off to the distance. 

 

Perhaps tonight should be the night that he ends things with Max. Charlie and Lisa had been right. He didn't love Max the way that he thought so what's the point in dragging him by the balls? 

 

End things now and get it over with. That's the most he could do for Max. 

 

Dean finishes his drink; drops the glass onto the table and turns to Max. He presses a kiss to his cheek and whispers in the man's ear. 

 

Now or never. 

 

“Let's head outside. There's something I need to tell you and it shouldn't wait.” 

 

Max's lips turn upwards into a wide smile. Dean has a feeling Max thinks this is something completely different than what Dean has in mind. It almost breaks his heart that he's going to break Max's. 

 

Max wraps his hands in Dean's. 

 

This is it. 

 

Max presses himself to Dean's side. 

 

He's so content, so happy. 

 

And then …

 

A familiar laugh. 

 

Dean turns in the direction of the noise. He stops instantly. Max does too. 

 

His eyes go wide when he sees Castiel sitting in the back of the club with a blonde girl resting in his lap. She's pressing her lips to Castiel's cheeks. There's a group of Dom's near them, most of them licking their lips with lust and anticipation over Castiel and the girl. She doesn't seem to mind it but Castiel seems a bit uncomfortable. 

 

Dean wonders if he should go over to them, speak with Castiel and get the vultures away from him. Max tugs at his hands. It flips him back to reality in a instant. 

 

“You know him?” 

 

“A little bit. He's the sub I hooked up with a few weeks ago. Remember?” 

 

Max tenses. His jaw his tight; Dean can feel the blood in his hand being cut off from Max's tight grip. 

“That's Cas.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“He's handsome. I can see why you chose him that night. But that's all it took as right? That one night with him?” 

 

Dean shrugs and they continue to walk. 

 

“Why do you care? We're not exclusive Max. I told you that when we hooked up. I can see who I want. And you can too. I didn't say anything when you slept with my brother or my half brother for that matter.” 

 

Adam had been a surprise for Dean. He hadn't seen his half brother in almost two years until he saw the blonde walking out of his apartment. They didn't exchange words, just a glance and that was that. 

 

“That was different Dean. I asked you first. You were out of town and you know that subs need something. I asked you and you were fine with it. You slept with him first, then you told me about it. How was I supposed to feel Dean? I'm jealous okay? I love you and then to be confronted with the sub you slept with, it hurts a little bit.” 

 

“We're not together Max. Not the way you want us to be. I've told you that.” 

 

It's cold when they get onto the sidewalk. Dean wishes he had bought his coat with him. Max doesn't seem to be fazed by it. 

 

“You let me move in with you. You didn't take any other sub when we got together. Save for the fact that you didn't give me a collar or hell, proposed to me we were a couple Dean, a real fucking couple.” 

 

Dean looks down at his feet. “I'm sorry that I mislead you but I didn't feel that way about you. You were just someone that warmed my bed. I don't feel that way about you.” 

 

The slap, he can expect it. It didn't come as a shock to him when the sub hit him. 

 

“I loved you,” Max says. The words are lost through Dean's ears. When he finally looks up, the man is gone. 

 

“That looked like it hurt.” 

 

Dean turns, Castiel is standing underneath one of the lights. His arms are crossed against his chest. 

 

“How much of that did you see?” Dean rubs at his cheek. 

 

“All of it. I came out here for some fresh air and I got a show. Who would have thought?” Castiel lets out a small laugh. 

 

“It's not what you heard. About me and Max.” 

 

“You mean about how much he loved you but you don't feel that way about him. And that you both slept with other people.” 

 

Dean walks back into the club, Castiel following behind him. 

 

“We weren't in a committed relationship.” Dean can still feel the slap. It should have dissolved by now but it didn't. He hoped that it didn't leave a mark. 

 

“You thought that you weren't in a relationship. He did. That's kind of cold don't you think?” 

 

The bar is in Dean's eyesight. He could use a few drinks. 

 

“He knew what this was. I didn't change anything. I didn't tell him anything more than that. He believed it.” 

 

Dean takes a seat, orders the strongest drink that they have on the menu. 

 

“You let him believe that. You could have stopped it any time that you wanted but you didn't. This is all on you.” 

 

Cas is not wrong. Dean did let it escalate. He could have stopped it, but he didn't say a word to deter Max's feelings for him. Dean finishes his drink in one go without thinking about it. He turns to Castiel, knowing it's not the right time but he can feel a sensation in his stomach. 

 

That boiling, itching sensation. An all too familiar feeling that makes Dean want to rip out his hair. 

 

He needs to cool it. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

 

Cas scoffs. “You can't be serious right? Your whatever he was to you just slapped you in the face and you wanna hook up?” 

 

“And you don't?” 

 

Castiel shifts on his feet, Dean can see the thoughts passing in his mind. 

 

“I have someone I'm seeing tonight. You need to get your thoughts together before you sleep with someone tonight. Get your mind and heart in the right place first.” 

 

                                               -

 

“Who was that?” Jo asks the moment that Castiel makes his way back to their table. By this time most of the Entourage that had formed had dispatched except for a few subs and one Dom that was determined to get into Jo's pants. 

 

“Who's who?” Castiel picks up a piece of pita chips that sat on a plate on the table. He nibbles at it, spitting out the tiny bits. He doesn't like garlic all that much. 

 

“That guy you were just talking to. He looks like a Dom. Another hookup for the night?” 

 

“That's Dean Winchester. The one that I told you about.” 

 

Jo's eyes widen. “That's _ Dean?  _ The one that you had the mind blowing sex with? That Dean?” 

 

Castiel nods. “Are the two of you going to, you know?” She makes a gesture with her hands. The Dom next to her laughs, Castiel just looks embarrassed. 

 

“His--- boyfriend or not boyfriend just dumped him tonight. Got a good eyeful of the whole thing.” 

 

“Ouch. What did he do?” 

 

“I guess it's more along the lines of what he didn't say. It wasn't amicable as I would have wanted. I mean he wanted me to come back to his but I turned him down. He's not in the right state or maybe he is, I don't care. I just don't want to be anyone's rebound.”

 

“You mean the way that he was a rebound when Balthazar dumped you that night?” 

 

“It's not the same.” 

 

“Oh Cas, it's the same. Now you can go over there and have a nice night or you can just leave here tonight with some Dom that you're not into and have a miserable night.” 

 

Castiel sighs. “What's the third option?” 

 

“A night alone with some bad romcom and a pint of ice cream.” 

 

The ice cream doesn't sound that bad. It was only ten at night but never too late for ice cream. 

 

“I'll take option three. I'm in a good mood. I had my fix for the week. Some ice cream will do my body good.” 

 

                                             -

 

“You left kind of early last night?” Sam enters Dean's room, plopping down on his brother's bed. The light shines In through the blinds, it hits Dean's eyes; he squints and sits up, rubbing his  

eyes. He glances at the clock, it's barely eight. 

 

“Not much for me last night. Max ended things last night.” 

 

Sam laughs, running a hand through his already messy hair. “I figured that much when you told me not to wait up. And for the fact that all his stuff is gone. He stopped by while you were knocked out.” 

 

Dean groans. “I deserved that though. I didn't try and dissuade him from anything that was going on.” 

 

Sam grins “You did lead him on Dean. Why didn't you tell him before? And what happened last night to make this finally come to a head?” 

 

“Castiel was there last night. He saw him and everything just went down from there. I should have told him before, Sammy.” 

 

“Yeah. But hey. Maybe you should call him and try and apologise. Try and explain yourself. That's all I can tell you dude.” 

 

Sam stands up. “I've cooked breakfast. It's on the table when you're ready. Coffee's brewing too.” 

 

Sam closes the door behind him. Dean slips out of bed. A lot had happened last night and his night had been ruined. He lost his sub and couldn't get Cas to come home with him. Maybe that wasn't the right method with him. He needs to prove to Cas that he wants more than a quick lay. He wasn't a marriage guy, but he wanted Cas as his permanent sub. 

 

Dean walks to his dresser drawer and opens it. Sitting underneath his socks and underwear lies a collar that he had brought the moment he turned eighteen. It was black, a few studs around it with his initials etched in the inside. He was going to give it to the person, to the sub that he truly felt a connection with. 

 

That person was Castiel. 

 

                                                 -

 

The chunky monkey ice cream sat untouched on Castiel's table the entire night. He had been too… he doesn't know what he was feeling but when he got home he passed right out on his couch. Jo hadn't come home with him, instead she went home with a cute Dom named Kelly. 

 

He picks up his phone from the table. There were a few messages from her. 

 

_ Kelly and I are going for drinks  _

 

_ Actually we're heading back to her place might b late  _

 

_ Not coming home. Gonna be a nice night ;)  _

 

At least someone got lucky last night. 

 

Castiel stands, he picks up the ice cream. Jo's gonna be pissed at him for wasting her ice cream. He tosses it in the trash. He looks up at his calendar. The date stares back at him and he didn't even realize it. 

 

March 2nd. 

 

His three year anniversary with Balthazar is in two weeks. He remembers the weeks leading up to that first date had been amazing. 

 

March 2nd had been the day that they first met, Castiel sitting in his favorite coffee shop. Balthazar was working there at the time and the man didn't care that Castiel was on a very boring blind date. 

 

All he knows is that he left that date with Balthazar's phone number in his pocket and two weeks of texting and flirting they had their first date. 

 

He walks over to the wall and snatches the calendar down. He didn't need the memories. He didn't need to be reminded that the man that he loved so much didn't love him nearly enough. 

 

He should have taken Dean up on his offer. At least he would have something to distract himself. 

 

                                                 -

 

The two weeks pass before Castiel even knows what's going on. He had spent the last few weeks completely bundled under blankets, Jo bringing him drinks and Ice cream and whatever else he wanted. They had spent most of the days watching television and sappy movies. None of them had gone out, Kelly (who Jo had taken an immediate interest in) came by more often to the point that they ended up meeting Kelly's four year old son from a previous marriage. Jack was a sweetheart, giving Castiel a little relief in his life with that bright smile of his. 

 

The day actually came. He didn't get out of bed. Jo had to practically drag him to take a shower. 

 

Castiel is standing next to Jo in the bathroom, Jo's looking in the mirror. It's almost eight. Free drinks for Subs start at nine and Jo wanted to get in there early before it got crowded. The water was steaming up the bathroom, she kept wiping away the steam to see herself, fixing her make-up.

 

“Let's go out. Let's just get wasted and forget that dick of an ex of yours okay?” 

 

“I don't want to.” 

 

“Cassie. It's been almost a month since the two of you broke up. You really gonna dwell over this? Over him? Find yourself a nice Dom and forget the night. Plus I think you need it. I hear you at night. The moans. You haven't had a Dom in weeks, that's not healthy for you. How's your stomach?” 

 

Castiel isn't listening to a word that she's saying. He's letting the water cascade over his body, it stings a little but at least it's making him feel something. 

 

“Cas? You hear me?” 

 

The curtain’s pulled back. Jo frowns at the sight of her friend standing underneath the water. They had gotten used to each other's body a long time ago, after one drunken hookup before Castiel met Baltazar. 

 

“Did you hear a word I just said?” 

 

“No. Not really. What did you say?” 

 

“I said. How's your stomach? I know you start getting cramps when you don't have the Dom's mark. How are you?”

 

He shakes his head. It's easier to lie to her than tell her that he's been throwing up for the last few days. His body hadn't felt right and he's sure that if he goes another few days he might have to be hospitalized. 

 

He doesn't want her to worry anymore than she already has. 

 

“I'm fine. Hooked up with someone last night. I'm good.” 

 

Jo eyes him. “You sure?” 

 

“Very.” 

 

“Alright then. We're going out tonight. Kelly has a babysitter for Jack. She's joining us if that's alright.” 

I

“Yeah. Yeah it's cool. The more the merrier.” The smile that he gives isn't genuine, he doesn't really feel up to having more people around but it seems like it's something that Jo wants and maybe this could be good for him. 

 

                                            -

 

“Club tonight?” Bela asks. She's draped over Sam's lap, Benny next to Sam with his arms wrapped around Sam's shoulder. 

 

Turned out two subs didn't work all that well, Benny was more than happy to step into their relationship and give them what they needed. 

 

Dean shrugs. “Don't you think we go to the club a little too much?” 

 

He can't believe he's saying that, but really. Every night that they've gone out Dean's been a little disappointed. Cas hadn't been to any of their usual spots. He hasn't seen him in weeks and that collar kept burning a hole in his drawer. He wanted to talk to him and ask him if he wanted to give their potential relationship a try. 

 

“Never,” Bela counters. “Plus tonight, Roadhouse is having a subs drink free all night kind of deal. I am not missing that tonight. Right love?” She plants a kiss on Sam's cheek. “We're not missing out on drinks. Especially free ones. And when was the last time Roadhouse held a free night for subs? It's been almost five years. We're going.” 

 

Dean chuckles. “Fine. Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it.” 

 

Benny laughs. “Yeah right brother. The moment that you find a sub you'll change your tune.” 

 

Dean looks away. Benny was right about that. The moment that he did find a sub, Castiel to be exact, then maybe he would enjoy himself. 

 

Other than that, he wasn't. He was going to go, as the designated driver and that was that. His night wasn't going to be that entertaining. 

 

                                                 -

  
  


A DJ, Castiel had seen once before at Roadhouse had everyone on their feet. It wasn't often that Roadhouse had live entertainment and when the owner did, it bought in a large crowd of people. 

 

“Look at all these doms!” Jo shouts over the music. Kelly's dragging her through the crowd, holding onto her and Castiel is holding onto Jo. He's gotten gripped once or twice on his ass by a few Doms, all of whom had gotten slapped just a little across the face by Kelly for touching him. He had to thank her for that. “If you don't find someone here tonight then you're not looking hard enough!”

 

Castiel gives her a small smile even though she couldn't see it. He wasn't going to find anyone. At all.

 

He didn't even know if he was looking for one anymore. Maybe he could just take suppressants, they aren't that expensive and many subs do that now. The sub suppressants are found at almost any grocery store and over the counter. He wouldn't need to find another boyfriend to satisfy his biological needs. 

 

There's a booth in the far back of the club that Kelly runs to and claims for the three of them. She plops down, Jo sits on her lap as Castiel makes his way towards the bar to order them drinks. 

 

He looked around, noticing a few doms with their eyes on him. They were handsome but not for him. 

 

“That looks delicious. How about I buy the next one?” An all too familiar voice drops in Castiel's ear. He turns to his left and sees Dean standing next to him. A smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah well. Free drinks for subs. And this one--” he motions to the clear liquid in the shot glass. “Is Kelly's. So if you wanna buy her a drink then go ahead. I don't think Jo would be too happy about it.” 

 

Dean quirks and eyebrow. “Jo and Kelly? Friends of yours?” 

 

“Yeah. Jo and Kelly just started a relationship. So I wouldn't buy her girlfriend a drink. That girl with rip you apart.” 

 

“Oh I'm sure I can handle myself.” 

 

Castiel smiles to himself. “Tell yourself that Dean.” 

 

“But I do wanna buy you a drink Cas. It doesn't even have to end in sex..” 

 

“I told you Dean. I'm not looking for---” 

 

The rest of the sentence dies off as Castiel looks just past Dean. His eyes go wide. He wasn't seeing this. He wasn't. Not here. Anywhere but here. 

 

Sitting in the back of the club, a familiar sub wrapped around him in a tender loving embrace sat Balthazar.

                                               -

 

They had been in the club all of fifteen minutes before Dean sees Castiel walking towards the bar. He hadn't even seen him come in. This was his chance to try and talk to him. 

 

He slid up next to him, giving his best smile that he could muster up. 

 

The conversation had been going well until Cas stopped, his jaw dropped open and those blue eyes had turned dark. 

 

What could have made him so angry so quickly? 

 

Dean turns to see what had caught Cas’ attention and almost instantly, Dean follows suit. He doesn't know the man. But he knows the sub sitting dropped across him. 

 

Max. 

 

He shouldn't be angry. He had no right to be. But whoever, whoever that man was had made Cas upset. 

 

“Who's that guy? Are you alright?” 

 

Cas turns back towards his drinks. “That's my ex. Balthazar. I knew after we broke up that he would move on but it's one thing to actually see it in your face.” 

 

He looked dejected. Dean could only place a hand on his shoulder. He didn't push him away, instead he leaned into the touch. 

 

“I don't know what I was holding out for. Maybe I thought that he would come back to me somehow. That this was all just a stupid little prank of his that would end once he realized that it wasn't funny. Seeing him with your ex only proved my worst fears.” 

 

“Cas. Hey don't cry.” 

 

A tear slips down his cheek that Dean catches. He’s never seen anyone cry in front of him except maybe his brother and that was over his dog. Dean didn't know what to do. 

 

“Can we get out of here?” Cas asks. “Is that offer still on the table?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. This is what he wants, Cas in his bed but not like this. Not while he's emotionally out of it. 

 

“No. I'm not going to sleep with you. Not when you're like this.” 

 

“Like what Dean? Isn't that how most Doms want their subs? Completely submissive? What better way for me to be perfect for you than how I am now? Don't I look pretty when I cry Dean?” 

 

Dean frowns. 

 

Where was that coming from?

 

“We can head back to my place. I've got some Jack and whisky along with some horrible movies on the queue. We can chill, drink and watch movies until you're feeling better. But sex, as much as I want to I won't fuck you tonight.”

 

Cas blinks back tears. “You mean that don't you?” 

 

“I know you don't want me like that. As much as I want you. I'm willing to wait until you're completely ready for something like that.” 

 

Cas stares at Dean a few times. He suddenly feels naked under the subs’ gaze. Dean lets out a cough. 

 

“You really mean that don't you? After a one night stand, you really fell for me didn't you?” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “My mom use to talk about love at first sight. She told me and my brother a story about how she met our dad at some Dom's only club. He was the only male sub there and many of the Doms were… they didn't approach him. But the moment that my mom laid eyes on him she knew that he was the one for her. She did whatever she could and flirted until he agreed to go out with her. Now I'm not going to do all of that because I'm willing to wait for you but Cas, I really do want to be with you forever and I want you to be my sub. No one else.” 

 

Cas goes to open his mouth, Dean stops him. 

 

“Think about it. You don't have to give me an answer right away. I'm willing to wait for you. No matter how long it takes.” 

 

Cas nods, holds out his hand. Dean eyes it for a moment. 

 

“Your phone,” Cas grins. “Let me see your phone.” 

.

Dean reaches into his back pocket and takes out his phone. He hands it over to Cas. 

 

He watches him for a few moments. He taps a few buttons before Dean hears a noise. Cas takes out his own phone. 

 

Once he's done, Cas hands him the phone back. 

 

“What was all that?” 

 

“My number is in there. I'll text you or call you in two weeks. I'll have your answer by then.” 

 

“Do you want my number?” 

 

Cas waves his phone. “I have it.” 

 

Cas picks up his drinks and vanishes in the crowd, Dean is left speechless. 

 

Did that really just happen?

 

“You okay?” Sam's eyeing his brother when Dean finally finds his footing and heads back to their table. 

“That sub, Cas?” 

 

Sam nods. “Yeah what about him.” 

 

“He just gave me his number. Told me that he's going to call me in two weeks with an answer about whether or not he's going to be my sub. If he wants to be with me.” 

 

Dean's feeling giddy inside. Like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

 

“You're happy?” 

 

“Thrilled.” 

 

                                                  -

 

“I saw you,” Jo whispers. “Was that Dean? The one night stand?” 

 

“Yeah. That was him.”

 

“He's hot. Not bad on the eyes. What did he want?” 

 

Castiel's holds up his phone. “I got his number.” 

 

“Ooh! There you go Cassie! Moving on!” 

 

She punches Castiel's shoulder. It doesn't hurt but he feins a little hurt to make her feel better.

 

“Yeah. I mean the guy actually likes me. And what the hell. Might as well right? Balthazar isn't coming back to me anytime soon..he's moved on actually.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I saw him earlier. With Dean's ex or whatever that guy was to Dean. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing and all that.” 

 

Jo's mouth is open and she's getting to her feet. 

 

“I'm gonna end him.” 

 

Kelly pulls her girlfriend back down. 

 

“Babe, calm down. Have a drink.” Kelly's voice is calm. She didn't know much about Balthazar. All she knew was that he dumped Castiel about a month ago and that was that. Nothing more or less. 

 

“Balthazar had the balls to show up here…” 

 

“In all fairness,” Cas begins. “He doesn't know I'm here. He didn't know I was here. We can't just go out and attack the man for no reason.” 

 

“Why the hell not?” 

 

“Because he dumped me. It's not like he cheated on me before the breakup.” 

 

“Are you sure about that? How do you know that he didn't fuck some guys behind your back? He was really chummy with that Abbadon chick that lived down the hall from y'all.” 

 

Abbadon wasn't Castiel's favorite person in the building but she wouldn't stoop that low to fuck around with someone's boyfriend. 

 

“I don't think he cheated on me. Balthazar is a lot of things. Arrogant, an ass, a dick but he's not a cheater. I can give him that much credit. So no, Jo. We're not going to engage with him tonight. We're gonna get drunk and enjoy our night. Alright?” 

 

Kelly holds up a glass. “I'll drink to that.” She clicks her glass against Castiel's. 

 

Jo sits back. Not happy about Balthazar being there but there wasn't really anything they could do about it. 

 

                                                -

 

“Dean?” Max is behind Dean as he pays for his drinks. Sam, Bela and Benny had long since left, leaving him with the tab. 

 

Dean pays the bartender. He turns around and smiles. 

 

“Max.” Dean takes in the form of the man that shared his bed. He has a collar around his neck, someone claimed him as their own. Something that he's always wanted. “Looking good Max.” 

 

Max's hands run to the side of the collar as he fondles the strap on the side. 

 

“So do you. How have you been?” 

 

Dean shrugs. “I've been good. Look, about things.” 

 

“I realize,” Max begins. “You and me, it didn't work. You didn't love me the way that I loved you and I shouldn't have forced it.” 

 

“I shouldn't have led you on like that. You deserve someone better than me. And from the look of it, you found someone?” 

 

Max nods. “Balthazar. He's a nice guy. Treats me right.” 

 

Dean smiles. “Good. Because if he didn't, I would kick his ass.” Dean holds out his arms. “Bring it in.” 

 

Max hugs him. “I'm glad we could figure this all out. Make amends like this.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Alright. I should get back before he gets worried.” 

 

Dean lets him go. “I'm just glad you're happy.” 

 

                                              -

 

It's not even a week when Dean gets a text from Castiel. He's at work, lunchtime to be exact and Lisa and Charlie are sitting next to him at some little pizza place that had just opened up when it buzzes. Things had been a little tense between them after the so called breakup with Max. They weren't happy that it came out the way that it did but glad that the truth had come out nonetheless.  

Charlie grabs the phone before he has the chance to. She glances down at the message, a large smile crossing her lips. 

 

“Cas? He's the sub you slept with that night?” 

 

Dean nods. “Can I have my phone please?” 

 

She hands it over. “I think he likes you.” 

 

He doesn't know what she's talking about until he looks down at the message. His heart soars a little bit in his chest. 

 

_ Cas: I've made up my mind. Meet you at your place tonight? _

 

Dean quickly texts back: Okay. 

 

“You're going to see him tonight?” Charlie adds. 

 

“Yeah. I mean I like him. I think he's coming around to me and after I apologized to Max, got everything off my chest I think things will finally get better.” 

 

Lisa places a hand on his, a small smile on her face.

 

“Look at you.” 

 

                                               -

Castiel's in the shower. He had just sent the text to Dean and was getting ready to see him. His mind is racing. He's had a few days to think about all of this, think about Dean. He won't deny it any longer. That first time they hooked up Castiel did enjoy It. He enjoyed the way that Dean made him feel and the way that he held onto him even after they both came. And the night, the few times that they fucked, Castiel had never felt that way. Not even with Balthazar. 

 

All of that thinking had crossed his mind and he finally had his answer to the question plaguing home for the last few days. 

 

They we're going to meet up at five. After Dean gets off of work at two. In the meantime Cas was going to go and order some food for them, maybe some candy and wine. He wanted this to be kind of special. 

 

He shuts off the water, steps out and stares at the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. 

 

The little tiny sensation in his stomach began nagging at him. He placed a hand in his stomach. 

 

What was this feeling? 

 

There's a knock at the door. Who ever on the other side doesn't even bother to wait for him to respond. Not like they needed one. 

 

“What Jo?” 

 

She pulls down the toilet seat lid and plops down. 

 

“I called you three times and when you didn't respond I drove over here. I'm glad you gave me a key.” 

 

Castiel wraps a towel around his waist. “I'm not. Anyway, as you can see I'm okay.” 

 

She scans him, going from the items on the sink and back to her friend. 

 

“Date?” 

 

“With Dean. I'm going to give him a chance.” 

 

“Is that really what you want? It's only been a month since you and Balthazar broke up. Isn't this a bit soon?” 

 

“Ruby left you the same time that Balthazar left me and you're already letting Kelly and Jack move into your place. Now isn't that a little too soon?” 

 

“Touche. I'm probably just a little over protective of you okay. I don't know anything about this guy. The last person that entered your life, who I didn't get to know ended up hitting your feelings. Of Dean breaks your heart then I'll break him. Let him know that okay?” 

 

He loved Jo. He did. He was grateful that he met her back in high school when he did. She always looked out for him the same way that he looked out for her. 

 

“Thanks. I'll make sure that he knows that when I see him. Breaks my heart and a little fireball of blonde fury will come after him.” 

 

She gives him a thumbs up. Utterly cheesy. 

 

“Let me know how things go after it's done okay!” 

 

“Okay.”

 

                                            -

 

Dean finishes his work as quickly as he could. If he got at least half of it done then he could cut out a few hours earlier. He needed to clean up, maybe light some candles. But the main thing was to get his apartment looking decent and not the home of a single Dom who hasn't had a sub in his bed in a long time. 

 

He manages to get what he needed done. He let's Cain know that he's done and he rushes to his car. This was going to be a night that he remembers for a long time. 

 

He just hopes that Cas is as giddy about this as he is. 

 

                                               -

Castiel sits quietly on Dean's couch. Candles illuminated the room as Dean reheated the food that Castiel had bought over. He wasn't sure if Dean enjoyed Greek food but it was the closest restaurant next to his apartment. 

 

“Smells amazing.” Dean says. Castiel can barely make out his form in the kitchen. The microwaves are out of his line of sight. “What's the name of the place? I might go there sometime.” 

 

“It's called…..” and damnit, he can't remember the name right now. His heart is beating too fast, blood rushing to his ears. “I can't remember right now.” 

 

Dean comes out with two plates of food. He sets one down in front of Castiel and takes a seat with his own. 

 

“Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it. When you remember it just text me. Or we can meet up there one day for dinner.” 

 

“I'd like that a lot.” 

 

“Would you?” 

 

Castiel nods. “I would. Maybe for our third date.” 

 

“A third? What happened to the second?” 

 

“I'm thinking maybe a movie. And then the most expensive dinner you can think of.” 

 

Dean chuckles. “The most expensive dinner I can think of? Alright Cas.” 

 

The eat for a few minutes in silence. Dean's mind wandering to the collar. Maybe it's the wrong time but he needs to know if it's something that Cas will want down the line. 

 

“Can I ask you something Cas?” 

 

Dean turns and looks at him. He puts the plate down with a soft thud. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“You don't have to answer right away but this has been on my mind for awhile and it's really up to you and you can say no.”

 

Castiel places a hand on his. “What?” 

 

“Would you, would you want to wear my collar?” 

 

Castiel blinks a few times. Dean knew this was a bad idea to ask so soon. 

 

“Forget I said anything. It was stupid of me to ask.” 

 

Castiel laughs. “It's not. Honestly it's not. I never had anyone ask me that. Not even my ex. Dean I would be honored.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”  

 

Castiel leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“I wouldn't want anything more than that.” 

 


End file.
